Night Swimming
by You-can-scream
Summary: Slashy Spike and Angel goodness........not for innocent eye's.....Spangel


A moan of pure pleasure escaped the girls mouth. Her mother told her that only whore's went with men, but she had found no way to stop these men from taking her from the Inn and seducing her. In truth she hadnt wanted to stop the fine gentlemen.   
  
When they had approached her in the bar she had been prissy as her mother had instructed and stormed off in outrage at the blonde gentleman's invitation to lie with him that night. As she had left the Inn she couldn't stop the vision of his naked skin and his strong hands touching her. Feeling herself blush, she began to walk home. She had felt herself being pulled into moving carriage and a strong cold hand stopped the scream in her throat. Her eyes quickly saw the handsome men from the Inn. Fear escaped her as the blonde man moved forward in the carriage and grabbed her easily by the waist. Lucy felt another emotion swell inside her. One she had never experienced. The blonde man pulled her so close she gasped. With a growl he kissed her savagely. Lucy tried to resist but found she didnt want to and she wwrapped her arms around his neck and held on.   
  
The other gentleman a dark and far too handsome man moved beside them and smirked to the blonde man.   
  
ANGEL - spike share !!   
  
And with that the man -spike left her mouth and his hands roamed over the bodice of her gown, cupping her breast as the emotion thickened until she couldnt breathe. As Angel dropped his mouth against hers she felt so faint. The bodice suddenly slackened and Lucy knew it had been undone. Gasping in shock she struggled to moveaway , this was not the behaviour of a lady. Lucy froze as Spike placed a hand on her body and teased her breasts. Spike wore the smirk of a man who knew he would get his way.  
  
Angel trailed his mouth and tongue down to Lucy's other breast and Spike lifted lucy to the carraiage chair. Lying her half naked body down, he worked on removing the skirts of her dress. As Angel's mouth covered one of Lucy's nipple's she gasped and her hand slid into Angel's hair. Lucy began to wriggle and squirm as the feeling in her stomach threatened to overwhelm her. Lucy felt hands stroke her leg, stroking higher to her thigh. Lucy gasped in shock as her legs were opened to reveal her sex. No one had ever saw that before, but Lucy was to turned on to feel any shame. The devil could have her soul if she could enjoy this night. As spike's fingers caressed Lucy's core, she felt her breath almost stop as a moan of pure pleasure escaped her throat. The emotion repeated like a wave again and again until she could not take much more. Lucy felt everything stop as she realised the carriage had stopped. Both Spike and the other gentleman were half standing as they looked over her naked body. She saw a type of huger in there eyes. A hunger that scared her. Just as she was about to move the handsome one scooped her up in his arms and carried her out into the dark night. Lucy's eyes scanned the area where were they. Panic set in and she wriggled to be free.   
  
Spike - She feels all feverish Angel, shall we take her for a dip?   
  
Lucy heard the men laugh. Lucy noticed they were at the lake. The man - Angel was carrying her straight into the lake. Angel strode into the lake until he was waist deep. Standing Lucy on her feet , he turned to the carriage. Lucy noticed a girl, no a woman sitting in the drivers seat. Spike called over his shoulder   
  
Spike - go on pet let us boys have our fun and we will be back soon   
  
Lucy stared in horror as the carriage and her clothes started to leave. Angel held her against his chest making it impossible to move. Angels head dipped as he kissed her neck. Licking the pulse that beat so quickly. Lucy saw Spike walk into the water, as he walked he pulled off his jacket, and started undoing his shirt. Lucy averted her gaze. She had never seen a naked man before. She felt spike move to stand behind her. His hands reaching round and holding her waist. Angel used the moment to strip to the waist. When he was done he looked up and Lucy screamed. His face was deformed. He looked like a monster. Lucy turned in spikes arms hoping he would help but her eyes met the eyes of a monster. A monster who was baring sharp teeth and laughing at her fear. Lucy kept screaming as spike reached around her and placed an arm on Angels head. Angel pulled Spikes head down to bite at Lucys neck . The pain was so great Lucy almost fainted. Monsters were biting her neck and drinking her blood. Angel felt himself harden as the girls blood rushed through his body. Lifting his head he walked away from the body and moved round so he was standing behind spike. Spike growled as he finished with the body. Turning to face Angel he dropped the girl and ignored her as she floated away in the lake. Dead. Angel grabbed spike and Kissed him with a kiss full of hunger.  
  
Angel pushed himself against Spike and felt he was hard. Breaking from the kiss he growled as his face changed from angelic to demonic. Ripping off his clothes he swam deeper into the water. Spike grinned and pulled his trousers and boots off. Hearing Angels evil laugh Spike growled as his face morphed in the moonlight. SPike dived in and swam after Angel. After swimming for a while Spike couldnt find him. Spike stood in lake, the water at chest level. spike dropped his hand to brush against his hardness. Feeling the emotions of hunger flood him he wondered where Angel was.......Suddenly Spike felt a pressure at his spine as Angel grabbed him and sank his teeth into spike's neck. Spike growled in appreciation. As Spike felt Angel behind him Spike moved and turned in the water towards Angel. With a growl Angel he kissed Spike as his hand reached around and pulled Spike closer. Moving against each other, was driving both vampire's crazy with desire. Angel pushed himself against Spike and found himself pant in pure pleasure. 


End file.
